


Hurt me like you hate me - samifer

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Sam Winchester has been in the Cage with Lucifer for awhile. When Lucifer notices Sam's masochistic tendencies, he decides to have some fun.





	Hurt me like you hate me - samifer

(tw: s/m, blood and knife play)

| 1840 words |

Sam had been in The Cage for about two months now. Lucifer was no longer using his body as a vessel, and he took that as an opportunity. for a few weeks, Lucifer attempted to make Sam as scared as a little puppy. he made monsters appear in thin air, giving Sam no way to fight them. he was bruised and bloodied to the fullest extent, but there was one problem. Lucifer never expected Sam to like it. 

see, Sam has always been a masochist. that's what makes the job easier. when getting home from a hunt, Sam would clean and stitch up his wounds, but he always enjoyed pressing down on his bruises and cuts while pleasuring himself. the feeling sent blood right to his cock, and he couldnt get enough. 

when lucifer noticed that Sam never screamed and begged for him to stop, he took a great interest in the situation. of course, Sam wouldn't tell the archangel anything. why would he? Lucifer knew he had to coax it out of Sam. and he knew exactly how to do so. 

one day, while the two were sitting in silence, Lucifer snapped his fingers. in an instant, Sam was strapped down to a cold metal table, completely nude. leather straps bound his arms, legs, and head to the table, leaving Sam completely vulnerable. he began shaking, in fear that he was about to be assaulted by his cellmate. but Lucifer wouldn't do that; even he still needs consent. 

Lucifer bent down, whispering in Sam's ear. "shhh, Sammy. I won't hurt you unless you want me to." a shiver went down Sam's spine, feeling the devil's hot breath on his neck. he squirmed a bit in his restraints, hating the fact that the little phrase turned him on. "fuck you." he spat, trying to sit up. it was obvious he couldn't get free, but he had to try. 

"oh, come on, Sam. you know we both need to have some fun down here. y'know, I haven't carved up someone's skin in a long time." the angel spoke while circling Sam, his eyes ravaging the mortal's body. "you want me to hurt you, don't you? you love it. you love being bruised and battered. it turns you on." Lucifer smirked. he knew he was right, but he wanted Sam to admit it. 

"n-no, I don't! who likes being hurt?" Sam was a bad liar. Lucifer laughed darkly and ran his fingertips along Sam's body, down his torso and slapped his thigh roughly, leaving a bright red handprint. Sam let out a gasp and jumped away from the contact, trying to make it seem like he hated it. but how his dick twitched when Lucifer's hand met his sensitive skin told a very different narrative. 

"someone's excited. haven't had some action in awhile, eh?" Lucifer teased, flicking the head of Sam's cock. Sam cursed under his breath, his member growing quickly. "just spill it, buddy. tell me how much you like pain, how badly it turns you on." Lucifer egged Sam on, running slender fingers through his long hair. 

"no." Sam replied stubbornly. within a second, Lucifers hand was across Sam's face, giving it a harsh slap. Sam whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "you wanna tell me no again, or do you want me to cut your insides out and wrap them around your throat? hm?" Lucifer purred. Sam's eyes widened slightly. "o-okay. I love it... I love pain. I just want to be marked up and used." Sam breathed, unable to believe he just said all of that to Lucifer. LUCIFER. the supernatural being that could torture him so badly he wished he were dead. 

Lucifer smirked. "that's what I like to hear, Sammy." a slender, sharp knife appeared in his hands. Lucifer made a slit in his own wrist, putting the wound to Sam's lips. Sam eagerly sucked out and lapped up the blood, letting out soft moans. "that's it, keep drinking, pet. it'll make you feel so much better." Lucifer's cock was straining against his pants as he saw Sam lapping his blood up like a dehydrated dog with a bowl of water. 

Sam felt shocks of pleasure coursing through him as he ingested the blood. soon, lucifer pulled away, leaving Sam whining for more. Sam's huge cock stood straight up, veigns practically popping out of the skin. Lucifer ran the bloodied knife across Sam's lips and down his throat slowly, knowing Sam would get off on the danger of it. he left a light trail of red along Sam's body until he reached the abdomen. Lucifer began to slice at the skin, careful not to go too deep. he carved his name into the man's tanned skin, watching as it split apart and blood dripped down. 

"you're mine, Sam. you always have been. you're my vessel, and now you're my pet. my toy. I can't wait to mark you up, leave bruises all over you. you'll look so pretty." Lucifer's voice was low and sultry as he wrapped his hand around Sam's member, jacking him off slowly. Sam looked up at the devil, his eyes hooded with pleasure and need. Lucifer leaned down, running his tongue along the cuts on Sam's stomach. Sam whimpered, the feeling strange yet satisfying. Lucifer's tongue made its way further south before settling on the tip of Sam's member. he licked it slowly before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. his hands gripped either side of Sam's hips with great force, no doubt leaving some serious bruising. Sam couldn't help but buck his hips up, a series of moans and curses spilling from his lips. "L-Lucifer, more, please.." he begged, making the other smile devilishly. before Sam could think, his entire cock was in Lucifer's mouth, the tip hitting his throat. 

Lucifer bobbed his head at an inhuman speed, hollowing his cheeks to make the suction tighter. he prodded at Sam's hole with a magically slicked finger, slowly pushing it into him. Sam was writhing around (as much as he could, considering he was seriously restrained.) and he was close. Lucifer scraped his sharp canines against Sam's shaft as he pumped the finger in and out of him. soon, his lips left Sam, but two more fingers were pushed in. "so fucking needy, pet. what do you want?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

"fuck me, please." Sam begged, his voice dripping with need. Lucifer smiled darkly. "that's what I like to hear." he murmured as he slid his fingers in and out of Sam's tight heat. Sam's cock was laying on his stomach, twitching as precome dripped out slowly. the stimulation and stinging from the cuts felt so amazing, his body felt as if it were floating. his mind wandered to all the filthy things he and Lucifer may do. he thought about how wrong it is to fuck someone so.. evil. but it turned Sam on, to be used and hurt by him. 

he was snapped back to reality when Lucifers fingers left him. Sam let out an involuntary whine, looking up at the man with a slight pout. Lucifer chuckled. "don't worry, pet. you can have something so much better soon." Lucifer began to take off his clothes, revealing a lean and toned body. his skin was pale and he had many white scars covering him like a canvas. his stomach had slight chub, and his gorgeous cock stood straight up. it was impressive, Sam thought. he wondered if Lucifer could alter its size. 

"like what you see, Sammy?" he walked closer. his fingers snapped and Sam's restraints on his legs were gone. Sam instinctively spread his legs wide, making the angel smile. "good boy. you learn quickly." Lucifer climbed on to the table, hooking his hands underneath Sam's knees. he leaned down, putting his lips to Sam's ear. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." he whispered, an evil edge to his words. it sent a shock of excitement through Sam's body. 

Lucifer rubbed his slicked up tip against Sam's hole slowly, watching as it twitched in need. he slid the tip in, and then all of the sudden, pushed in the rest of the way quickly. he gave Sam no time to recover as he rapidly began thrusting into him, hands abusing his hips. a deep groan escape Lucifer's lips as he fucked Sam in an animalistic way. it was rough and messy, just how they both like it. Sam's legs were bent at the knee and pushed up almost to his shoulders. he couldn't contain himself; crying out and moaning Lucifer's name incoherently. he had no control over his words or actions, his head clouded with pleasure. all he could focus on was the big, hot member inside him, filling him up entirely. 

Lucifer wrapped his hands around Sam's throat, slowly increasing pressure as he snapped his hips wildly. Sam gasped for breath, his airways restricted just enough to make him feel high as a kite, but still able to breathe enough. he let out broken moans as his cock was rubbed between their abdomens. "so fucking good for me, pet." Lucifer growled in Sam's ear as he squeezed the man's throat tighter, making Sam's vision go black. it was in that moment that his cock twitched as he came, spilling all over the two. Lucifer released pressure from Sam's neck and began to give attention to his spent cock. Sam moaned and whimpered weakly as he was fondled, his dick extremely sensitive. Lucifer kept fucking into Sam over and over, his cock slowly growing inside him. 

Sam was an absolute mess. his hair was tangled, his face beat red. sweat shone on their bodies as they moved together, and Lucifer's eyes had turned their natural deep red. he pulled out suddenly, moving up on the table to straddle Sam's chest. he pushed his tip against Sam's lips, and Sam eagerly sucked it in. Lucifer thrusted his hips, slowly pushing his cock into Sam's mouth and down his throat. he gained speed, soon fucking Sam's mouth roughly. Sam choked and sputtered around his dick, tears rolling down his cheeks. it may not seem like it, but Sam loved being treated like a fucktoy. 

Lucifer groaned and gripped Sam's head by his hair as he thrusted fast and hard. he let out a cry as he came heavily down, the warm liquid shooting down Sam's throat. he soon pulled out and got off of Sam, removing the rest of his restraints. Sam lay limp on the metal table, his body looking beautiful. there was a mix of blood from the cuts and come, and bruises littered his skin. Lucifer smiled at his work, but decided to make the mess disappear. he left the cuts, though. he knew Sam would love those when he woke up. Lucifer laid Sam on to his bed and covered him up, leaving him to recover.


End file.
